Because of their low driving voltage, low power consumption, high reliability, large amount of display information, flicker-free display, and low cost, etc., the liquid crystal display devices are a type of ideal display devices and have been widely applied in people's daily lives and work. In particular, a liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of pixel units and displays images by emitting light from each region corresponding to one of the pixel units. However, the light emitted from adjacent pixel units often mix with each other, resulting in the occurrence of color shift in existing liquid crystal display devices, which lowers the display effect of the liquid crystal display devices.
The disclosed liquid crystal display panel and liquid crystal display device are directed to solving at least partial problems set forth above and other problems.